A “motion transition image” such as shown in FIG. 34 is used for confirming formation in sports, or the like, for example.
With a motion transition image, a person or object performing a motion (moving subject) is clipped out at characteristic times (key frames), which are arrayed spatially, thereby facilitating comprehension of the transition of the motion. This has a feature in that even though the moving subject is not moving spatially, an image showing the moving subject moving spatially is generated nonetheless. Generally, this is realized by drawing pictures, but may also be realized by cutting out and arraying photographs by hand.